Diorama(?)
by mademoiselledi
Summary: "Tunggu aku pulang ya Niisan… aku berjanji suatu saat akan mengajakmu pergi dan meninggalkan semua skenario yang sudah dibuat Otousan dan Okaasan, aku berjanji akan membuat cerita baru dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu didalamnya". Another sad story based on song lyrics. R&R if you don't mind :D


**Disclaimer : Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto stuff**

**Diorama**** song by Tulus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Pairing HinaNeji, OOC, Alternate Reality, FicSong, No explicit content, many typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIORAMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah kuinjakkan kaki di bandara Schönefeld, Berlin - Jerman. Udara sedang sangat dingin, biasanya reaksiku agak berlebihan atas udara dingin negara ini, namun hari ini aku sedang tak bisa merasakan apapun selain perasaan sakit di dalam hatiku. Aku benci kembali kesini, tapi lagi-lagi Otousan dan Okaasan memaksaku untuk segera pulang ke kota ini, menyelesaikan sisa sekolahku. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan melakukan semua keinginan mereka, entah sampai kapan aku bisa terus bungkam atas semua keinginan-keinginan hatiku. Seharusnya aku bisa kembali berontak setelah semua kejadian yang begitu menyiksa hidupku. Empat hari yang lalu adalah hari kematian seorang lelaki yang paling kusayangi, baru kali kemarin aku berani berontak atas keinginan Okaasan yang tak mengijinkanku pulang ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti prosesi pemakaman dengan alasan "Sayang uang dan waktu". Neji bukan orang lain bagiku, juga bagi Otousan dan Okaasan. Dia adalah kakak Sepupuku, dan Okaasan melarangku pulang mengantarkan kepergian Neji ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Neji hanya setahun lebih tua dariku, dia bukanlah anak kandung Otousan dan Okaasan, ia anak dari pamanku. Saat berumur 5 tahun, Otousan dan Okaasan mengasuhnya. Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, sejak kecil kami seolah tak bisa terpisahkan. Neji menjadi seorang kakak, sahabat, dan pelindung bagiku… seringkali Neji yang pemberani membelaku yang lemah dan penyakitan dihadapan teman-teman sekolahku yang kerap kali mengusik dan menggangguku. Ya, aku memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir, keadaan tak sempurna ini membuat fisikku lebih lemah dan kurus daripada anak-anak pada umumnya. Jika mereka mulai mengejekku, maka Neji-lah yang akan menghadapi mereka.

Sejak kecil Neji selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, sementara aku ingin menjadi pengacara. Permainan favorit kami berdua adalah berimajinasi menjadi apa yang kami inginkan, bersikap seolah-olah Neji adalah seorang dokter dan aku adalah pengacara. Sedikitpun Neji tak pernah meremehkanku, sebagai anak yang lebih tua, dia selalu membimbingku dengan baik. Tapi anggapan Otousan dan Okaasan selalu saja negatif terhadap Neji, aku yang cengeng sering menangis akibat cedera saat fisikku melemah dan tak sengaja terjatuh… Dan Neji-lah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Otousan dan Okaasan. Mereka bilang, Neji tak becus menjagaku. Aku yang lemah dan sangat penurut pada kedua orangtuaku hanya bisa diam tak berusaha membela Neji, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mata lavendernya tergenang dan menenangkannya saat Otousan dan Okaasan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami semakin dewasa, perlakuan Otousan dan Okaasan kepada Neji semakin terlihat tak adil. Bagaimana tidak, saat umur Neji 10 tahun dan aku 9 tahun, Otousan dan Okaasan sudah menceritakan pada Neji bahwa dia hanyalah anak golongan bunke yang diasuh oleh mereka, seolah menekankan pada Neji bahwa dia tak punya hak untuk memiliki banyak keinginan karena Neji hanyalah golongan bunke. Otousan dan Okaasan juga menjelaskan bahwa aku lebih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kumau daripada Neji. Sejak saat itu, Neji yang kukenal periang dan pemberani berubah menjadi seorang anak lelaki pendiam yang tak punya banyak impian. Saat-saat inilah dimana aku mulai berusaha menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengerti posisinya, jika sedang dihadapan Otousan dan Okaasan, kami tak pernah saling bicara. Tapi jika mereka tak ada, aku selalu berusaha menguatkan Neji agar tetap semangat menjalani hidup, dan tetap menganggap Otousan dan Okaasan sebagai orangtuanya. Usahaku selalu membuatnya kembali tersenyum, walau senyumnya kembali pudar saat Otousan dan Okaasan kembali mengucapkan kata-kata tidak enak untuknya. Aku marah pada kedua orangtuaku.

Neji bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang lelaki yang tampan, sejak dulu aku selalu mengaguminya. Saat mencari pasangan, aku selalu terlebih dulu membandingkan ketampanan Neji dengan laki-laki lain yang mendekatiku. Tak pernah kutemukan lelaki yang bisa menandingi ketampanan dan kebaikan Neji, maka sampai detik ini aku tak pernah sekalipun berpacaran. Begitupula dengan Neji, aku tak pernah melihatnya berpacaran, tapi aku tahu alasannya… Otousan dan Okaasan melarang keras Neji menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan. Aku pernah menguping pembicaraan mereka, mereka bilang akan menghentikan semua dana sekolah Neji jika mereka tahu Neji memiliki seorang pacar. Untuk hal ini aku tak melihat kesedihan di mata Neji, dia bilang "Jika sudah ada kamu, untuk apa aku mencari pacar lagi Hina?", dan aku hanya diam memaku mendengar perkataannya.

Diam-diam aku merasa jatuh cinta kepadanya, tak ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari Neji. Ketampanannya, kesantunannya, kejeniusannya, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya dari hari ke hari. Namun aku tak bisa banyak mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, aku sangat takut kepada Otousan dan Okaasan. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku? Bukan reaksi mereka terhadapku yang kutakutkan, melainkan reaksi mereka terhadap Neji. Aku tak mau Neji terusir dari keluargaku, setelah paman Hizashi meninggal, dia hanya seorang diri di dunia ini… aku tak mau dia menderita karena perasaanku.

Sepertinya Neji juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, perhatiannya kepadaku semakin terlihat berbeda. Dulu tak pernah kulihat dia malu-malu berbicara denganku, namun kini ia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat mataku memandangi matanya ketika berbicara. Aku tahu betul sepertinya ada perasaan lain dari sekedar perasaan saudara antara aku dan Neji. Tapi aku menyangkal semua perasaan itu atas alasan kedua orangtuaku yang juga orangtua asuhnya. Aku benar-benar tak mau membuatnya semakin menderita… aku yakin, ada perempuan lain yang juga bisa membahagiakan Neji, membasuh luka hatinya akibat perlakuan kedua orangtuaku.

Suatu hari kulihat Neji termenung seolah menahan sakit yang begitu dalam di taman belakang. Tubuhnya tersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar sehingga mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya, aku yang melihat bayangan itu tahu betul bahwa itu adalah bayangan Neji, dan pohon itu merupakan tempat favorit dia saat sedang kecewa atau bersedih. "Neji, kau kenapa?", tanyaku sambil mencoba membalikan tubuhnya berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kulihat mata Lavendernya dipenuhi air mata, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kenapa niisan? Ayo ceritakan padaku!", aku berusaha menanyainya lagi. Namun Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hina, aku butuh kekuatan darimu..", akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekitar 15 menit kami berpelukan dibalik pohon, tak ada siapapun yang bisa melihat kami… kepalaku berpikir keras apa yang terjadi kepadanya kini, sementara Neji terus memeluk tubuhku kencang.

**Aku patung mereka patung**

**Cangkir teh hangat namun kaku dan dingin**

**Meja-meja kayu mengkilap**

**Wajahmu dibasahi air mata yang dilukis**

Tak lama setelah hari itu, tiba-tiba Neji memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sebuah akademi jurusan sipil. Padahal yang kutahu, Neji bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter sejak kecil, dan hampir disetiap jenjang pendidikan yang dia jalani, Neji selalu berhasil menorehkan prestasi dengan predikat sebagai siswa teladan karena kejeniusannya di bidang pendidikan. Aku tak habis pikir atas keputusan Neji, namun dia hanya tersenyum saat kutanyai alasan atas pilihan mengejutkannya. Neji semakin pendiam… tak lagi banyak bercerita kepadaku.

…

Otousan dan Okaasan kembali membuatku murka, saat lulus SMA aku memutuskan untuk masuk fakultas hukum di sebuah universitas di kota ini yang sudah sejak lama kuincar. Namun mereka tiba-tiba saja memutuskan agar aku masuk ke fakultas kedokteran di sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Berlin, Jerman. Dengan sedikit marah aku berusaha menolak keinginan mereka, mereka terlihat was-was pada kemarahanku, karena tahu aku tak punya jantung yang sempurna untuk menampung emosi yang tak stabil. Walau tahu aku keberatan atas keputusan mereka, toh pada akhirnya aku kalah dari mereka yang telah lebih dulu mempersiapkan segalanya sudah sejak lama.

Neji tidak mengantarku ke bandara saat itu, aku tahu dia tak akan kuat melepas kepergianku dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi semalam sebelum kepergianku untuk pertama kalinya ke Jerman, Neji mendatangi kamarku. Ditangannya dia membawa beberapa buku tentang kedokteran, buku-buku itu adalah koleksi Neji yang dibelinya sendiri sudah sejak lama saat cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter masih begitu bulat. "Mungkin ini bisa membantumu melupakan pengetahuanmu tentang ilmu hukum, kau tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Buku-buku ini sangat menyita waktu, tapi cukup mengasikan", dengan mata berkaca-kaca Neji berusaha tersenyum mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku menatapnya lekat, saat itu dia masih mengenakan seragam kuliahnya, memakai apapun selalu pantas untuk Neji. "Niisan, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?", entahlah… kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, mungkin kau yang akan begitu". Neji membalikkan badannya sambil berusaha meninggalkan kamarku dengan cepat, tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak menahan tangannya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tunggu aku pulang ya Niisan… aku berjanji suatu saat akan mengajakmu pergi dan meninggalkan semua skenario yang sudah dibuat Otousan dan Okaasan, aku berjanji akan membuat cerita baru dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu didalamnya", baru kali itu aku berani berkata jujur pada Neji. Neji tetap diam membelakangiku, tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukanku sambil terus menangis. "Lepaskan aku Hina…", Neji pergi dari kamarku saat pelukanku terlepas dari tubuhnya, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menangis, menangisi keadaan kami.

**Tubuh kaku tidak bergerak**

**Ingin hapus air matamu tapi aku tak bisa**

**Patung-patung kayu mengkilap**

**Pikiran mereka kosong memikul peran**

…

Sudah empat tahun berlalu, seharusnya aku sudah bisa pulang ke Tokyo dengan gelar sarjana kedokteran. Namun Otousan dan Okaasan kembali memaksakan kehendak mereka untukku agar melanjutkan lagi pendidikanku ke jenjang selanjutnya. Sejak empat tahun meninggalkan Tokyo, hanya dua kali aku pulang. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku pulang beberapakali dalam setiap waktu liburku, tapi Orangtuaku terutama Okaasan selalu menyuruhku tetap diam di negara ini, menghabiskan waktu liburanku untuk berlibur berkeliling negara-negara di Eropa. Aku bosan, aku rindu Neji, tapi aku tak kuasa melawan kehendak keduanya. Setiap pulang, Neji selalu tampak lebih ceria. Dia tak memperlihatkan sikap seperti dulu saat terakhirkali kami bertemu, Neji banyak mengumbar senyum, tak ada lagi genangan air mata dimata lavendernya. Selama ini komunikasi kami terjalin lewat email, tidak terlalu sering namun kami sama-sama tahu apa yang sedang kami kerjakan. Tak pernah ada lagi bahasan mengenai perasaan kami, yang aku tahu… dia sudah mulai menikmati pekerjaannya di perusahaan besar. Aku tak lagi menanyainya tentang perlakuan Ayah dan Ibu terhadapnya. Aku senang melihatnya begitu bahagia…

Namun berita mengejutkan datang 4 hari yang lalu, Neji pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Tanpa sakit, tanpa kabar, Neji meninggal tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar berita itu, memaksa Okaasan untuk mengijinkanku pulang saat itu juga, dan untuk pertama kalinya menentang keinginannya agar aku tetap tinggal disini. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu bahwa Neji meninggal karena bunuh diri dengan meminum berpuluh pil obat yang membuatnya overdosis, betapa bodohnya aku membiarkan dia yang kusayangi melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu tanpa tahu secuilpun masalah yang sedang menderanya.

…

Lelah sekali badanku saat ini, kepalaku tak bisa mencerna apapun, tak mampu berfikir jernih. Dadaku terasa sakit, walau sudah menjalani banyak pengobatan, tapi jantung ini masih terasa sakit jika mendapati banyak hal mengejutkan yang membuatku drop. Semangatku untuk hidup seolah hilang, lunglai lelah kupaksakan melangkah saat mulai memasuki apartemen kecilku di pinggiran kota Berlin. Wajah Neji terus menerus membayangiku, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti jika tokoh utama dalam skenario masa depan hidupku kini tak bisa lagi ikut berperan.

Keadaan di dalam lobi apartemen terasa lebih hangat daripada saat berjalan diluar. Penghangat ruangan terpasang didalamnya, rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk tertidur atau melakukan apapun yang bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sakitku atas kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi. Sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat kamarku berada, kutengokan kepalaku mengintip kotak surat yang berjejer di sepanjang lobi. Kukeluarkan kunci kotak surat bertuliskan nomor kamarku, nomor 301. Kulihat setumpuk surat yang ditujukan padaku, kuambil surat-surat itu tanpa melihat darimana saja surat-surat itu berasal.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur dan beristirahat, kuminum sebutir obat penenang. Aku tak bisa terlelap jika harus memaksakan tidur tanpa meminumnya. Namun obat penenang tetap tak bisa membuatku tenang, diatas tempat tidur pun mataku terus memandang ke segala arah, kepalaku terus memperlihatkan sosok Neji, gelisah memikirkan segala kesedihan yang sedang menimpaku, dan penasaran atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Neji. Mataku bertabrakan dengan tumpukan surat yang kusimpan diatas meja belajar, akhirnya kupaksakan untuk memeriksa surat-surat itu.

Surat-surat berisi tagihan internet, apartemen, dan listrik mendominasi tumpukan surat itu. Satu-satu kulempar ke lantai, kesal karena tak ada surat yang menarik untuk kubaca. Lalu tanganku melempar sebuah amplop coklat tanpa nama perusahaan, mataku menangkap hal menarik darinya. Kuambil amplop itu kembali, sebuah nama orang yang paling kusayangi terlihat jelas dibagian belakang amplop yang menandakan nama pengirimnya. "Neji Hyuuga", sebuah nama dengan nama belakang sama sepertiku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering tercekat, keringat dingin menjalar ditubuhku, tanganku bergetar tak sabar untuk membuka dan melihat apa yang ada didalam amplop ini.

Isinya sebuah surat dengan tulisan Neji diatasnya…

…

**Untuk ****Hinata Hyuuga****, **

**Hina****, maaf aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa memberimu kabar terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi mengikuti semua skenario yang ****Otousan**** dan ****Okaasan**** rancang untukku. Mereka sangat baik memberikan peran kehidupan yang layak kepadaku, tapi rupanya aku tak tahu diri karena berharap ada peran lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada peran yang mereka beri untukku. Aku lelah untuk berangan, aku lelah untuk bermimpi, aku lelah berperan menjadi orang lain.**

**Jika nanti ****Kami-sama**** bertanya kepadaku mengapa aku bodoh mengakhiri hidupku? Aku akan menjawab "Hukumlah aku, karena ternyata aku tak mampu menahan beban yang seharusnya bisa kuangkat". Lalu aku akan berkata, "Jika Kau kelak menghukumku, bolehkah aku memintaMu untuk membebaskan adikku , kekasihku 'Hinata' dari peran yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia jalani?".**

**Aku sudah kehilangan mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang dokter karena mereka, aku sudah kehilangan cita-citaku karena mereka, dan aku tak siap kehilangan kamu karena mereka… dua orang baik hati yang telah membuatku menjadi seorang anak yang memiliki orang tua. Otousan dan Okaasan menjodohkanku dengan seorang rekan bisnis ****Otousan**** yang diam-diam mengincarku sudah sejak lama, aku tak ingin menjalaninya namun aku tak mampu menolak keinginan mereka. Mungkin aku bodoh ****Hina****, tapi aku yakin kaupun tak akan bisa membawaku pergi dari semua ini. Aku bahagia berkat mereka karena dengan mengangkatku menjadi putra mereka, maka aku bisa mengenalmu sejak kecil dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, ingin rasanya selalu berterimakasih kepada Outosan atau Okaasan dan membalas segala kebaikan mereka. Namun permintaan mereka kali ini terlalu berat untuk kulakukan, aku memang bodoh mengakhiri hidupku seperti ini… tapi aku lebih baik menjadi seorang yang bodoh daripada terus menerus mengikuti skenario yang telah mereka buat.**

**Maaf jika membuatmu sedih dan marah, aku tak ingin kesehatanmu menurun akibat perbuatanku ini. Aku terlalu menyayangimu ****Hina****, dan aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Kita berdua berada di situasi yang salah, namun kini tak ada waktu untuk berandai-andai kembali ke masa lalu. Masaku telah habis dimakan lelah yang tak kunjung hilang, namun aku yakin kau lebih kuat daripada aku… kau lebih pintar daripada aku… kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang.**

**Maafkan aku ****Hina****, jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku selalu ingin bercerita kepadamu, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus tetap tenang berada jauh dibelahan dunia yang lain. Aku tak ingin membuatmu resah, bebanku hanya akan membuatmu merasa tertekan. Aku ingin kau mampu bahagia mulai detik ini, meski tanpa aku.**

**Suatu saat nanti mereka bisa menjadi sutradara yang baik, kau hanya perlu sebuah keberanian untuk mengubahnya. Jika aku menyerah karenanya, tolong berjuanglah agar tak seperti aku… kau adalah Adik yang sangat kusayangi, kau adalah Kekasih yang sangat kucintai…**

**Jangan pernah lupa menyebut namaku disetiap doa-doamu ****Hina****…**

**Neji****Hyuuga**

…

Tanganku bergetar membaca surat pendek yang ditulis tangan oleh Neji, kini aku baru tahu semua cerita yang disimpannya rapi dariku. Betapa banyak beban yang dipikul oleh lelaki baik hati ini sejak lama, dan betapa hebatnya dia mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Aku tak membenarkan tindakannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, tapi kini aku tahu jawaban dari semua tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Seandainya aku menolak keinginan Otousan-Okaasan dan tetap teguh untuk sekolah hukum di tanah air, seandainya bisa kubela Neji dihadapan mereka, seandainya aku lebih berani menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, seandainya… seandainya… seandainya…

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, meratapi kepergiannya…

**Sakit hatimu karena aku**

**Sakit membekas dalam jadi bagian sejarah**

**Tak ada kesempatan untuk berkilah…**

**Untuk selamanya masa itu menguasaimu**

**Harusnya cerita ini bisa berakhir lebih bahagia**

**Tapi kita dalam diorama**

**Harusnya sisa masa ku buat indah menukar sejarah**

**Tapi kita dalam diorama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : Diorama ****terdiri dari berbagai jenis unit/figur replika yang disusun sedemikian rupa untuk menggambarkan suatu kisah atau peristiwa. Diorama lazim berada di museum****.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
